The Thing with Feathers
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: An elementary schoolteacher begins bonding with a lonely student, whose father insists on showing his gratitude. Growing closer becomes a foregone conclusion, much to her annoyance. Theirs is a story that crawls bit by bit.
1. Contact

Contact

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Ms. Farron," the class chorused.

Ringing in her ears was the chatter of children and the scream of desks against the floor as Lightning observed her students clamoring for the hallway.

"Nora," she called.

The student in question froze in the midst of quietly gathering her things, before looking around. She was the last to leave, besides her teacher.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Farron?"

"Everything alright there?"

"I'm fine," Nora mumbled. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother."

Silently, Lightning cursed. Did she honestly come off so intimidating?

"That's not what I meant. Just…do you need any help?"

"Really, I'm fine," she tried smiling. "Well, s-see you tomorrow, Ms. Farron."

And at last, alone.

"Never seen her move that fast," Her voice was barely breath, fanning out to nobody as she made for the door.

* * *

"Oh," Lightning blinked, momentarily blinded by the sun's glare as she walked out onto the school steps.

Nora started, silver hair cascading over her back.

"M-Ms. Farron!" she stuttered. "You're still…h-here?"

"I had some last minute business in the teachers' lounge," Lightning explained slowly. "Nora, it's already nearly an hour after school ended. Why haven't you gone home?"

"M-my dad, he's picking me up, and, well…"

Lightning pursed her lips in an attempt to conceal her abrupt irritation.

"And he still hasn't arrived after an _hour?_ What kind of a father just _leaves_ his kid and-"

But she was taken aback as Nora interrupted her.

"No! It's not like that!" Quite suddenly, her stutter had vanished. "He's a great dad! It's not his fault he has so much work, it's the _least_ I can do to be patient and…and…I don't want to hear that from someone who knows nothing about us, Ms. Farron!"

Nora gasped, however, and quickly turned the other way, though not before Lightning caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were suspiciously moist.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I didn't mean to – to –"

"No, no," Lightning said quickly. "That was my bad for assuming."

Moments passed, with nothing but Nora's occasional half-stifled sob. Lightning's fingers groped the air, as if she wanted to do something with them but wasn't sure how.

She settled for placing – what she hoped was – a gentle hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Look, um…is it okay if I wait with you?"

"Wh-What?" Nora finally turned, her eyes glassy but bewildered.

"It wouldn't sit right with me if I just left you here to wait by yourself. So why don't I keep you…uh, company until your father gets here?"

"No, I couldn't possibly," Nora's eyes widened. "It would b-be a waste of your time."

"It wouldn't," the teacher insisted, trying a smile. "I want to."

Lightning wasn't much like her sister – bless her heart – but when Nora smiled tentatively in return, it was all she could do not to break down at how adorable the student was.

She swore her own heart skipped a beat.

* * *

When the father finally arrived, Lightning had half a mind to discreetly reprimand him – out of Nora's sight – for being so tardy, but she drew up short when she saw him wheezing his way up the steps, flushed with exertion.

"Nora! Nora, sweetie, I'm _so_ sorry I'm late! Are you bored? Are you hungry? I swear, I'll make it up to you!"

"Dad!" Nora admonished. "I'm fine. Honestly, you ask the same things every time."

"Sorry, I'm just so worried –"

Fingers bunched against the fabric of his trousers as he hunched over in exhaustion, the man finally looked up.

"Oh. Um, and who you might you be?"

Lightning paused, not meaning to give him a once over but doing so anyway.

"Claire Farron. I'm Nora's teacher."

"M-Ms. Farron," Nora's lips stumbled. "Stayed after school to wait with me so I wouldn't be lonely."

Her words washed slowly over him, and Lightning raised a brow at the man's dawning comprehension.

She nearly slapped him when he jolted forward and passionately clasped her hands, but decided to keep _some_ semblance of professionalism.

"Did…Did you really?" His lips parted with each word as if he were slowly savoring them. Eyes blinked as if he couldn't quite believe. Cheeks more flushed than they had been as he climbed the steps.

Understandably perturbed, Lightning recoiled the slightest bit.

"Oh!" as the other shoe dropped. "Oh, I'm so –"

He clumsily tore his grip away, nearly tripping on the asphalt in his haste.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled bashfully (like father, like daughter; Lightning nearly quirked a grin). "I – I don't know what came over me. The…the idea that someone was so kind as to… as to…"

Again, he looked her in the eyes, but this time Lightning was just the slightest bit – the _slightest bit_ , mind – struck by the startling green.

"Thank you, Ms. Farron. Nora means the world to me. I've always regretted being so busy, but knowing that she has someone like you looking out for her, I can rest a little easier. Just…really, truly, thank you."

Taken aback by so sincere a response, as she would be the first to admit that she'd become a little jaded over the years, Lightning had not a clue what to say.

"And of course," he groaned. "The first thing I forget _would_ be my manners. S-Sorry. I'm Hope Estheim. Nora's father, but I'm pretty sure you've gathered that much."

He glanced at his watch.

"I think we've imposed on Ms. Farron enough, wouldn't you say, sweetie? Come on, we'll get ice cream on the way home."

He took Nora's hand, but not before bowing once to Lightning. Who happened to still be rather stunned into submission.

She settled for waving dimly at her student as they left, the sound of tires against gravel screeching in the distance.

Lightning threw her gaze from one side to the other, as if in expectation. Of what, she wasn't sure.

But she merely shrugged and went home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is my more substantial contribution to the FF13 fandom, something I've wanted to do for quite a while now. I also wanted a medium wherein I could just write freely and simply, as I have this habit of obsessively making sure I write something of my highest caliber, of perfect quality, not a speck out of place, not a word without purpose. Perhaps that's not bad, but as a consequence I find myself always struggling to get things out, oftentimes shelving things entirely for another time because I simply can't muster the inspiration to write at my best _all_ the time.

So I've decided on this drabble series where I – _hopefully_ – manage to just write on, without too much thought or preoccupation. Two birds, one stone, and all that. Unlike my other drabble series where I do in fact ponder very carefully what I want to write. I _do_ have somewhere I want to go with this, but it's vague and I'll think about it when I get to it, haha. One last thing – and I'm sure everyone's sick of hearing me talk by now, but I swear this'll be a one time sort of author's note and every other will be short and sweet – this first chapter was meant to be two, but I decided not to split them in the end. Most others following will probably be around half the length.

Anyway. I suck epically.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drop a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Heart be still

Heart be still

Most teachers preferred staying in the classroom or else heading to the faculty lounge when the bell rang for lunch. Lightning, however, always decided instead to follow the sea of shrieking children out to the blacktop.

Not necessarily because she adored kids or anything – she liked them well enough, certainly, otherwise how would she be a _schoolteacher_ – but simply because she had forever been a creature of the outdoors. It was in her nature to be restless, stuck in a classroom for hours on end.

Approaching the benches, she blinked when she witnessed one nearly empty. Mostly, it was nigh impossible to find breathing room, much less an open seat, kids being so full of energy as they're apt to be.

"Nora," she called.

"Ms. Farron?!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of ham.

"Um," Lightning paused, unsure if she should broach the subject. "I notice you're eating by yourself."

Nora lowered her gaze, and Lightning had to crane an ear to catch her mumble.

"I'm fine being alone. I like it when it's quiet."

It was an understandable thing to say, but quite suddenly Lightning was brimmed with an overwhelming sadness that threatened to choke her.

"Well," she swallowed, but managed to sit next to Nora. "Well, I'm much the same way. It's nice, isn't it? When nothing's around and everything's peaceful."

Nora nodded shyly, small eyes flashing green as they peeked up over her sandwich.

"I'd hate to cut in on your lunchtime, but is it alright if I joined you?"

"O-Okay."

Lightning smiled.

* * *

She had already made it a point to wait with Nora whenever her father was late. She wanted to be angry, but it was hard enough to do so every time she saw him frantically taking three steps at a time, his face awash with urgency, his apologetic rambles when he finally did make it up.

"Thanks again, Ms. Farron. Really, you don't know how much this means to me."

His fond gaze towards Nora did not go unnoticed, and Lightning shrugged.

"It's no big deal. She's a sweet kid."

But here, Lightning paused, and – taking careful note of how Nora was already walking back to his car and out of earshot – her eyes narrowed in the slight reprimand that she'd been itching to dish out, no matter how devoted of a father he happened to be _in spirit_.

"Though you would do well to cherish her, Mr. Estheim. She's tough, alright. Much more than she seems. But at the end of the day, she's still in fifth grade. Not the best time in her life to be alone."

His face fell, as she expected, but when he was silent for just a few moments too many, she grew uneasy.

"Look, it's…it's not my business to pry. And I don't intend to, but –"

"You're right," he muttered, startling her. "Absolutely, you're right. I haven't been there for her. Believe me I've tried. But the fact is, I haven't been. And it kills me to say this, but I'm not sure I can be anytime soon. It's not a matter of my work. It's never been about that."

He looked at her. His smile, forlorn but determined.

"But _you've_ done it, haven't you? In this short span, you've gotten through to her wherever I couldn't. I'm never going to stop trying, Ms. Farron. But in the meantime, would you please… _please_ be there for her? I know I've already asked for too much."

Never before had Lightning met someone who could so _often_ render her speechless. Not by shock, or stature, or affection, or fear, or any such thing.

Plainly, she just had no idea how to respond.

So she settled for nodding, keeping quiet from him that she saw it a little differently.

From day one, it was always Nora who had gotten through to _her_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the feedback! I know a lot of you might be itching for more Hope/Lightning, but it's important to me to establish that much of this is going to be Lightning's burgeoning affection for little Nora. Oh but rest assured, more of him _will_ come. Hehe.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Paved with Good

Paved with Good

"Claire, it's been so long since we've properly talked. Can't you come over?"

"I don't want to _talk_ , Serah. Not to him, and you know that."

"Please, we – we just want… _I_ just want for us to be a family."

"…I have to go, okay? My class is about to start."

"No, Claire, wait, just hear me out for one _second –_ "

A click, marred by static. Lightning's thumb as it lingered on the crimson call symbol, nearly blistered from the pressure.

A smile worn like clothing, as she put away the phone and greeted her students.

* * *

She did as she was bid, and kept a closer eye on the girl. It was hard not to notice a few things.

"Nora?" she attempted cautiously. "Why aren't you trying to find a group so you can start discussing the project?"

"Oh, um," the girl shrank into her seat. "I was meaning to ask you…could I maybe do it on my own?"

Lightning frowned, glancing over at the other children, all of whom were hunched in groups of three.

"No, it's…" Nora bit her lip. "They're not being mean or anything. I just prefer if I could do it myself."

Sighing, Lightning crouched, now level with the girl's forehead.

"And you can't give me a reason?"

Nora's fingers fidgeting nervously against the table was all Lightning received as answer.

"An exchange, then," she murmured.

"Exchange?"

"I'll allow it, provided the following: first, check in with me regularly, regarding your progress. I still don't like the idea of you working on it all cooped up by yourself. Second, you won't get mad if I contact your father."

It was only her conditioning from years previous that enabled Lightning to avoid the silver strands that had whipped cleanly about Nora's chair, as the child finally rose to meet her eyes.

"M-My dad?! Why?"

Amused, if not slightly alarmed, by her reaction, Lightning told her.

"I want to tell him how you're doing in class. He should know you're having trouble getting along with others."

"No! You can't. He's got enough to deal with."

"Those are the terms, if you still want to do the project alone."

"Ms. Farron," Nora pleaded. "He really doesn't need to be worried about me."

Only when mentioning her father was Nora's expression so open. Her eyes were meadows, vast and endless, stretched out before Lightning like miles upon miles of verdant blaze. Where before they were listless, now green swam into their corners, now desperation quivered like wriggling emeralds.

 _That_ was _distinctly_ unfair, Lightning decided.

Serah would have caved instantly. Luckily she wasn't Serah, but it was a damned near thing.

"I beg to differ," Lightning said gently. "I've said before that I won't pry into your family, and I don't intend to go back on that, but he's your dad. This is the kind of matter he should know about."

Having moved past at least a little of her initial shock, Nora realized that her teacher had been completely honest with her. She had little doubt that anyone else worried about her would likely have gone forward and talked to her father without needing the consent of some scrawny kid. It would have hardly been a deception; it would have been sincerity, having her best interests in mind. The standard thing to do.

But Ms. Farron made no attempts to conceal. It was like Nora's opinion _mattered_.

Honestly, the student found it and her strange.

However, it was this revelation more than anything that calmed her down.

"Are you sure you absolutely _have_ to?"

"I am if you don't want to be saddled with _partners_ ," Lightning chuckled the word as if it were something funny and sour and riddled with devil horns.

"Okay. Fine," And oh dear lord the girl was _pouting_.

Send her damned traitorous heart to hell if there was no better method to shut it up, because there was no way Nora didn't hear that.

* * *

"I, uh, got your email," Hope clumsily fit himself through the door's crack.

"Sit, sit," Lightning gestured pleasantly enough. Arms folded but mild. Unsmiling but eased.

"Right to business, then," she threaded her fingers together and placed her palms placidly on her desk.

Both of them flinched, however, hearing the sweet little girl that he's treasured for so long, that she'd come to adore, described as "business".

"Poor choice of words," she coughed. "Nonetheless, I want to bring her demeanor at school to your attention."

"You, well, mentioned something about her being isolated?" Hope fidgeted, much like his daughter.

"I may have typed that email too quickly," Lightning paused. "It's not untrue, but perhaps it's more like…she's forcing herself to be alone."

"I knew it," Hope moaned, slumping back so that tufts of silver hung loosely over the top of his chair. "I should have looked more into how she was doing. I should have checked on her more."

He bent his gaze towards her once more and she blinked at the familiar pleading countenance, broad with green.

"I just…I just didn't want to put pressure on her. She's always going out of her way to try to make things easier for me, to show me she's fine, and I didn't want to intrude on her efforts. She wants it to seem like she's strong, and I can't deny her that."

Moments of absence, and quiet pervaded the office.

"She _is_ strong," he added almost petulantly, as if Lightning were about to retort.

As a matter of fact.

"Of that, there is no doubt," she agreed. "But…?"

"She's just a little girl," all breath seemed to disperse from him, and he visibly deflated, as if in defeat. "Just a little girl. And it kills me that she has to bottle it all up. That she can't open up to me."

"But she loves you," Lightning claimed, surprised.

"Yeah. I dunno," Hope shook his head. "Maybe she does. But she's cold to me."

And again, for a few blistering seconds it was like the galaxy hung over her head, like her shoulders were stardust and each moment was an empty invitation for the next, and she didn't know what to say.

"That's why I'm so grateful you're helping," he finally continued. "She…she needs _someone_."

Lightning didn't like it. Didn't like how he seemed to have already given up.

She held up a hand to stop him.

"No," she said, and his eyes widened. "I'll help Nora, but it can't just be like that. I'll help _you_."

Hope found his mouth dry.

"You'll…help me," he lingered, and it was barely not a question. "For her."

"A girl can't be without her father."

And he clasped her hands like before and for the first time she smiled and this time she _didn't_ feel the urge to slap him and he took a shuddering breath as for the first time he grasped threads of his namesake.

"Thank you," he swore solemnly. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Had a bit of trouble finagling some scenes in this one. For those wanting longer chapters, I _would_ say it's unfortunately the point of the fic for me to write as concisely as possible, but then, just look at how I get carried away anyway. This chapter's exhibit A.

Drop a review and let me know if you liked it!


	4. Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:** Hi it's been a year. Sorry. I'm still with this, don't worry. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Fire and Brimstone

"Thanks, Claire. For agreeing to meet with me."

A tremulous smile, as Serah brushed aside wisps of pink with the crook of her finger.

"Don't make this sound like a privilege or anything," Lightning grunted. "You know I always have time for you."

A curve of her brow, and abruptly Serah pursed her lips into the verge of a frown.

"Then why haven't we seen each other in weeks? Why aren't you coming over anymore, or...gosh, talking to me at all – "

"That's not – " Lightning groaned. "You _know_ why, Serah."

"Please," Serah placed her hand on her sister's. "I just don't understand. Is he honestly so...unpleasant?"

In the distance, the shrieks of giddy children wafted over from the jungle gym. A woman, fussing over her jam-smeared child. A man, dutifully cleaning after his dog.

Dew had seeped from the bench seat to Lightning's rear and she thought idly that she should have checked before sitting so hastily.

Through the silence, she took note of Serah's eyes, watery and pleading and trembling like submerged jewels. She was distinctly reminded of a similar expression. One instead framed by strands of silver.

"I…" distress and teeth alike gnawed at her lip. "I…yes, okay? Yes, he is. You know I've never approved."

"Claire," Serah implored. "If we just…If only the three of us could _talk_ , I'm sure we can figure this out. Please don't ask me to choose."

A rare moment had Lightning's features softening.

"Serah, I would never," she shook her head vehemently. "I wouldn't ever do that. Just give me some…"

She sighed.

"Give me some time."

"But, Claire – "

When a familiar jingle rumbled against her leg, Lightning swore she never moved so fast as when she scooped up her phone.

"Sorry, Serah, one second – yes, hello? Oh! Yes. Yes, the trip, I know. …You're sure you can't make it? Okay, okay, _please_ stop apologizing, I get it. I'll stand in for you and take care of her. It's no trouble. Of course I mean it. Alright. Okay, we'll hash out the details tomorrow. Uh, just in front of the coffee shop behind the school is fine. My office is too stifling. Right, see you then."

No sooner than when she ended the call, Lightning let out an undignified yelp, Serah's face sidled up much too close to her own.

"Who were you talking to?!" Serah eagerly exclaimed, her eyes stars. "I hardly ever see you on the phone with anyone else! That was a _guy_ , right?"

Lightning pressed two fingers on either side of the bridge of her nose and inhaled.

"I'm going to say this once so you don't get funny ideas. His name is Hope Estheim. He's the father of one of the kids I teach. Said kid is who we were discussing. This weekend, there's a field trip for parents and children, organized by the school. He can't make it so I agreed to fill in as his kid's guardian, and our relationship is strictly. Business."

Under Lightning's glare, Serah donned a placating smile and retreated to her seat. But of course, she couldn't be a Farron without being stubborn.

"The thing is, Claire," Serah waggled a _simpering_ finger. "You wouldn't go out of your way like this for just anyone. I know you. I haven't seen you so invested in someone who wasn't family, since, well…ever."

"Say what you want," Lightning scoffed, folding her arms and leaning back. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Well, alright," Serah shrugged. "But, um…from before you got the call…promise me you'll contact me about…you know. Sooner rather than later."

Lightning grimaced, but walked over and looped her arms about her sister in a gentle embrace.

"I will."

* * *

The bell at the rim of the doorway chimed her arrival as Lightning made her way to the counter.

"One mocha frap, please."

As the cashier cheerfully took her order, she glanced around the shop, wrinkling her nose at the sifting aroma of coffee grounds.

The tuft of silver swam across the edge of her vision and she couldn't help the small upturn of the corner of her mouth as she took decisive strides towards the booth.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me here, Mr. Estheim," she offered, sitting down.

"Oh – no, no! I'm the one who should be grateful. That you're willing to do this on such short notice."

Opposite her, the man held out his palms nearly like a gesture of surrender. Lightning found his timidity cute. Then immediately attempted to purge that thought from having ever existed.

"U-Um," he stammered. "You don't have to call me that or anything. Just…just Hope is fine, if you want."

Her brow rose in amusement.

"Well, then I insist you can't keep referring to me as 'Ms. Farron' all the time. It's only fair."

Her heart clenched, however, when she realized that she'd only ever let her sister call her by her first name.

"You can…well, you can – " her tongue stuck itself to the roof of her mouth as her mind blistered and raced. She couldn't very well tell him to use _Lightning_ , either. God, what sort of example would she be setting –

"Um, Ms. Farr-?"

"Call me Light," she blurted. Breath hitched, Lightning's train of thought caught up to her babble and she mentally cursed.

Given that he still appeared – understandably – confused, she hastened to explain.

"It's – it's an old nickname. From back in my days serving in the Pulsian Gulf War. S-So you can use that."

Now _she_ was the nervous wreck. Fantastic.

"I didn't realize you were in the military," his eyes widened. "That's incredible."

"Please," she grimaced. "It's anything but."

She thanked their server briefly as she arrived, cupping her drink gingerly as it was delivered to her.

"Enough about that, though. Let's talk about Nora."

"Oh, of course," he blustered. "Like I said, I'm so sorry about this being so last-minute. I really do have overtime in the lab on Saturday, and I _tried_ to shift the schedule, but…"

"Like _I_ said," she rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I've told you that I'm happy to help. _Moving on._ Since you won't be able to personally drive her, I'll drop by your house and pick her up. If that's alright?"

"Absolutely!" he vigorously nodded. "Here, I'll jot down the address…"

"Another thing," she interrupted, digging through her purse. "We should exchange numbers. In case things need some adjusting on the day of."

A faint pink across his nose, but Hope merely nodded, his lips pressed together.

Their fingers brushed as they exchanged back their phones, and he couldn't help but notice the marks, jagged but faded, scrawled across her palms. And yet, how the softness of her skin belied such scars.

"Not one of the pretty ones, am I?" Lightning chuckled, aware of his scrutiny.

"Wh-What?!" is where he chooses to blurt, at last. "I mean, you are! N-Not that-! I was looking…or anything…"

His trailing mumble caused her brow to yet again raise.

"Calm down, Hope. I'm just teasing. I'm well aware I'm not exactly a prize catch, and that's fine with me."

"Okay, but – " he frowned. "But you can't say that. It's…well, not true. Any guy would be lucky."

She laughed, and it was a genuine sort of affair, to her own surprise.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Better not let the missus catch you saying that."

The speed with which Hope's face fell was like a boulder plunged into icy, unfathomable depths, his eyes so suddenly bitter that Lightning felt her tongue stumble, her next words dead before they could leave her lips. She hadn't yet seen such an expression on he who was so frequently good-natured.

"Um, there isn't one," his throat rang hollow. "A missus, that is. So there's, uh…no need to worry."

"Oh, Hope," she offered, peering regretfully across the table . "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so insensitive. I know I overstep a lot, but – "

"No, no, don't be," he assured, trying to smile. And how seemly, how neat, that it was she who now prattled in apology and he who would have none of it.

"It's just…" he hesitated. "Something I don't really go around broadcasting."

"No – " Lightning waved both hands in a cursory attempt to relieve him, to afford him an escape. "You don't have to tell me anything. We'll end this here, and that's that."

"It's alright," He did smile this time. "It's not like it's a secret. There isn't much to it, I suppose, other than…around a year or so ago, my wife died. Nora's mother. There was an accident with a fuel tanker, and she was caught in the debris from the explosion, and..."

He trailed off, as if that same death hung over his shoulder, a skeletal clutch that dissipated his voice, haunting, haunting, _haunting_ him to this moment.

"Is that why…" Lightning had unwittingly resorted to a whisper. "Is it because of this that Nora-?"

"I'd say so," Hope said, despondent. "It's just not been the same since then. I don't know what to do."

There was silence then, and Lightning felt the heat unfurl from her drink in thickets. Felt it brush her, this warmth. Felt the moment wrap her up, her mind a chamber that sweltered, that swayed and smelled sickly sweet, sultry breath fanning until she was dizzy –

"The first thing you'll do," she gulped down the drink in one fell swoop, and suddenly she was resolute, was a star, and Hope was struck by her radiance. "Is trust me to take good care of your daughter on Saturday. I've said I'll help you and Nora. And so I will."

His eyes, dazzled by she who was wreathed in flames, who spelled her intentions in heat and would hardly back down from a single goddamned thing. And his lips curled, if only a little.

"I trust you."

He stood, just as she was standing now.

"I really do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah so there you have it. I have plans for where this is going. Heck, I've had them for a year now, just been lame about writing it out. Hopefully you guys are still with me. Btw, been playing Nier Automata. Is it just me or are 2B and 9S LITERALLY Lightning 2.0 and Hope 2.0. Seriously I've actually started unironically calling them Lightning and Hope while playing.

Anyway, till next time. Which will _definitely probably_ be sooner rather than later. Review?!


End file.
